


They Fuck

by AndyIsDandy, TealDragon



Category: The Ultimate Queer
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyIsDandy/pseuds/AndyIsDandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealDragon/pseuds/TealDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're here. We're queer. We're ready to fuck each other.<br/>Ass eating ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> It's not weird. It's cool.  
> I want to be hip with the kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're here, we're queer, we're ready to fuck each other, ass eating ensues...

It was a dark and stormy night in Pennsylvania. Brad had just finished showering, clad only in a towel.  As he dried off his hair, he heard a knock at his door. 

"Hello?" rang a familiar voice. "It's me, Philip. Open up."

Why would Philip be at his apartment at this hour? No. Why was he in Pennsylvania? Shouldn't he be in Connecticut? With thoughts racing through his mind, he walked to the door and opened it.

"Philip? Why are you here?" Brad looked into Philip's eyes while speaking.

Philip's eyes traveled down Brad's body. Brad had forgotten that he was in a towel. (What the fucking fuck Brad get your fucking head in the game) Philip was... interested, to say in the least.

“Brad..you fuck. Why don’t you have clothes on?” Philip questioned. He secretly wanted nothing more than to rip that towel right off of his body and fuck him right there. (there it fucking is) Little did he know that he was not going to be the one topping tonight.

Brad’s eyes immediately shot down to his towel. “Oh, what the actual shit? Sorry, let me put some clothes on.” (unless if you don’t want me to, filipe-kun ;)) He walked into his apartment, leaving Philip behind. Philip stood like a fucking idiot in the doorway.

“Philip. Come the fuck in, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

Philip walked into Brad’s apartment. He plopped (his big fat ass) down on the sofa in Brad’s (sweet ass motherfucking) living room. The younger boy glanced over to Brad’s bedroom door. That stupid ass motherfucker left it wide fucking open. There he was. Naked. Holy shit.

“Bradildo! You left the door open! (silly willy)”

(Brad: Imma fuck ur silly willy)

“God fucking damn it! Everything is WRONG!”

Philip sliiiiides right off of the couch and inserts himself into Bradildo’s room.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Brad Dragon.”

Brad put his hands on his face and sighs. He sits on his bed, still VERY MUCH NAKED and beckons Philip to sit next to him. It takes all of Philip’s willpower not to suck his dick.

“Just..everything’s been wrong today. I’ve been having a bad day. First I forgot the keys to my car, then I forgot to go to school, Caitlin and Rizun pranked me, then I forgot that I had only a fucking towel on, then I forgot to close my bedroom door, and now...wait a god damn minute.” Brad looked down at his dick. “And now this.”

Philip looked straight (but not straight tbh) at Brad. He was feeling (that isn’t the only thing you’re going to be feeling tonight) bold.

“It’s not a bad thing.”

Suddenly, moist lips were on Brad’s. Their lips danced with fiery passion, with the force of a thousand suns. It was time. Time for sex.

After a throughout make out session, Brad pushed Philip down on the bed. Brad retrieved his lube from his solid oak wood side table. The lube was the new, special edition cum lube from Bad Dragon. It was his personal treasure, and he was going to use it on Philip.

“You ready, Filipé?” Brad had already gotten rid of all of Philip’s clothes.

“I’ve always been ready, Bradildo..”

With that, Brad lubed up his fingers and slowly rubbed a circle around Philip’s tight, hot asshole. Philip let out soft gasps at the intrusion, his mind swimming.

Brad smirks, “Were you ready for this?” Brad twists his fingers, eliciting moans from the taller man.

“Brad, please,” gasped Feels-ipe, “I can do more!”

“I think you’re ready… I’ve been waiting for this, I have big plans,” Brad ushered Philip off his bed (all nakey n shit), and fiddled shit some controls on the back of the headboard, “this is something I’ve been saving for a special occasion.” Philio was confused, Brad hadn’t shown him anything?

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, what is it then?”

Brad smirked his smirky smirk again. “You’ll see soon enough, for now, do this.” Brad returned to the bed and plopped his ass down right in the center, leaning against the headboaird (kinda like a smug asshole). “Ride this. Ride this dick like you’re a meter away from overtaking 1st place on the final stretch of the Tour De France.”  
“My heritage calls to me...” Philip gasped, practically throwing himself onto Brad, getting hot n heavy with some sweet making out. Philip hopped on to Brad’s freshly lubed cock and bounced up and down on it. His meatrod felt fantastic in his hot, tight asshole.

Philip rode his dick like he would if his dick was a bike in Tour de France. Brad grabbed Philip’s dick and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

Suddenly, Brad reached out and pressed a giant red button with “DO NOT PUSH” under it. The bed started shaking, and Philip looked down at Brad.

“What the fuck--aaahhh--is that?” He continued to ride Brad, despite the bed shaking.

“It’s my rocket bed. Prepare to be launched into the Sun for the most fiery sex you could possibly imagine.”

That was when the rocket’s glass sealed. The bed suddenly started counting down.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1……..

AND THEY WERE OFF!

The bed took off, slamming through the window of Brad’s bedroom. The bed was going at lightning fast speeds, and soon lit on fire. Philip didn’t care, though. He kept riding Brad. He was going to ride and ride until they both came.

Soon enough, the bed broke out of Earth’s atmosphere. It was now in ‘fucking’ (haha get it cause they’re having sex) space.

“Where are we going?” moaned Philip, who was still riding Brad despite being in FUCKING OUTERSPACE.

“We’re, ah, we’re going to the sun..” Brad’s face was getting really hot, and not because they were getting dangerously close to the Sun and were currently on fire. “I’m going to cum…”

“Ahh, me too..”

As Philip and Brad were almost ashes, they blew their loads all over each other.

[[OPEN IN BG FOR NEXT PART]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LX7WrHCaUA)

Before Brad and Philip were consumed by the Sun, Brad gently whispered, “See you, space cowboy…”

They both got incinerated.

The end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello naughty danny it’s they fuck time
> 
> good shit right there  
> you’ll be my rizun for the night  
> one sec gonna throw this in paint  
> there we go  
> good shit RIGHT THERE  
> MY BRO  
> MY DUDE!  
> kinky ;)  
> haha and then what ;)  
> what if i was there ;)  
> i want you to CHOKE ON THIS THICC DICC  
> good………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
> hold on gotta WIPE MY ASSHOLE  
> i have a copy saved on my computeryes  
> it has one more sentence than last time  
> probably not  
> fucc  
> philip is always a bottom!  
> he is  
> especially for me too


End file.
